poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Foretell by Prophecy
The Legendary Warriors in their Rookie Form just saw a Town far away Dogmon: Hey, Guys. It's that a town over there at the end of the bridge? Goatmon: Yeah. And I don't know why, but something about it "takes me back"...￼ They saw Trailmon coming Trailmon: All aboard! Flitmon: So, um... you think we're supposed to get on? Tama: Abso-the-lutely! All the-aboard! They went inside train Ottermon: Hey, guys! Let's sit over here! They sit down and Pengimon is using the Phone Dogmon: What are you doing? Pengimon: I'm gonna prank call. Meanwhile Ryan got a phone call and he's a little kid before he became a Techno-organic Ryan: Hello? Pengimon: Hi. Is Typants here? Ryan: Who? Pengimon: Typants. First name, Smar. Ryan: Let me check. Smarty Pants? Is someone called Smarty Pants here? They laugh for what he said Crash: Be careful what you wish for! Ryan: Wait a sec. Hey! How dare you! When I get a hold of you, I'll glue your weapon to your butt and chuck you to the moon! Pengimon: (Laugh) After that Prank Call, they saw tiny People Flamon: Whoa, those People are Tiny. ???: Whoa, pluck my needles! I don't how ''long it's been since we've had new Passengers. Right. Tickets, please! It was Cactuar ￼Conductor Flamon: Whoa, A Mirage!? KoRaimon: It can Talk? Cactuar: Oh, I indeedily ￼needily ''am ''a Mirage, but I'm also the train conductor, sooo... tickets, please! Anteatermon: The Conductor? Well, all right... If Tama can talk, then why not? Goatmon: But, the train tickets that we need--- Tama: Are right the-here! Dogmon: Right the-how?￼ Cactuar: Wow! Semi-lifetime passes, eh? Haven't feasted my eyes on one of these in swell spell. Right, then, pleasant journey. He left Lamnimon: Where did those Tickets comes from? Tama: Enna Kris made sure I was provided with everything we could ever the-need. Yup-the-yup! Lamnimon: Well, okay. Strabimon: So why a "semi"-lifetime pass? And not a lifetime one? They arrived in Town called Cornelia full with Digimon Flamon: Wow, this town look amazing. Flamingomon: Yeah, it's like something right out of a fantasy. Ottermon saw a cat on the Digimon head Ottermon: Hey, Tama. Why don't you hitch a ride? Tama: Roger the-dodger! Digimon: Pardon. If I may ask, would you be kind enough to tell me what country you hail form? Ladybugmon: Oh, us? We're, uh.. Then something rumble Digimon 2: Mirages and Digimon from the Bahamulian army! They saw Mirages and Digimon Tromon: Bah-moo? What's... a Bahamoo?￼ Digimon: Well, the Bahamulian Federation has a whole army of Mirages and Digimon in their employ. Geopardmon: Huh? Someone's made a whole army of them? Dogmon: Sounds just find by me! Lin 'em up nice and neat for us, so we can round them up! Dogmon went off to fight Goatmon: Wait, what are you doing!? Ugh, Dogmon! They are fighting them, but fail to imprism them Dogmon: Huh? What the... What just happened? Why wasn't I able to imprism that Mirage and capture that Digimon? Tama: Didn't you see the light the-surrounding it? That means it the-beholden to another keeper. Kumamon: Be what? B.O? They smell? Tama: UGH! No, Kumamon￼! I mean is the Mirage and Digimon already has another the-master. So until you give their boss the old heave-the-ho you won't the-be able to claim it for yourself. Kumamon: Ugh! You should have told me before we got here! Anteatermon: Hey, leave Tama Alone! Kumamon: As if. Anteatermon: Why you little! He choke him Anteatermon: We must show some respect here. Digimon: The Hybrid Digimon. Digimon 2: Are they Bahamutian soldiers? Digimon 3: But they drove the Mirages and Digimon off for us. Digimon: It's just like the prophecy, word for word! Digimon 5: But which one? Digimon 6: Well we ''know ''how it ends... Digimon: Please, may I speak with you, and stop choking him. Anteatermon: Kumamon: (Breathe) It hurts when I swallow￼. Minutes Later Digimon: The Sixteen of you--- you've traveled from another world. Lamnimon: Oh, well... I wouldn't... I mean... Kumamon: Actually, I think you're pretty much spot on. And we're Legendary Warriors, too! Dogmon: Hey, Kumamon, don't tell her. Kumamon: Why not? Face it, we're too cool to try and hide it. I'm like... Exuding all over. Strabimon: Kumamon, you don't even know what "exude" means. Digimon: There is... someone who would like to have a word with you. Could you possibly stop be Castle Cornelia? Flamon: So let's find this Casa Cornelius place. Doesn't "casa" mean "up" it's gotta be higher up! Tama: Well, you've the-got the directions correct, even it a the rest of that was ''completely ''off the-base. Goatmon: (thinking) ''That Woman must be important if she's inviting us to the castle... They went there in their Hybrid Form Agunimon: Hey, you guys. Nice Armour. Loweemon: Leave them alone, okay? They went to the Castle and meet Biyomon Biyomon: Thank you for coming. Welcome to the kingdom of Cornelia. I am Princess Biyomon.￼ Beetlemon: Whoa, you're the Princess? Kazemon: We have no idea. We're sorry that Kumamon after like such an royal idiot. Kumamon: I'm not an idiot. Flamingomon: Oh, you need to know our names. I'm Flamingomon, This is Dogmon, Ottermon, Anteatermon, Goatmon, Ladybugmon, Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon and Loweemon. They're my friends. And it's an Honor. Biyomon: It's okay. At first, I suspected that you might be agents sent here by Bahamut. I was wrong. Bluetooth up bravely against their Mirages and Digimon and kept our town safe. All of Cornelia thanks you. Dogmon: Oh, I wouldn't say we were that ''brave. Really. Arbormon: Stop, Dogmon, you're so modest￼. Ranamon: Still, the fact of the matter is we didn't do anything all that outstanding. Grumblemon: Yeah, we're more the "instanding" types. Tama: Hwah?￼ I'm pretty the-sure that "instanding" isn't an actual the-word. Biyomon: (Laugh) Oh, sorry. It's just so hard to believe that you all are the stuff of prophecies. Kazemon: Prophecies? Oh, that's right... I think I heard the townsfolk going on about some kind of prophecy too. Biyomon: Oh, about that. If you will permit me. I will explain it from the beginning. You see, Cornelia is an unfederated ￼state midway up Digital Grymoire. Mercurymon: Unfederated? Biyomon: Yes. Let me explain that as well. The majority of Digital Grymoire countries and municipalities have annexed themselves to them Bahamulian federation, under the rules of Brandeis, the Herald King. Cornelia. However, has continued to maintain it's sovereignty. The federation has made attempts to erase this stance countless times. Burner have held our ground, and now Bahamut has taken to armed provocation. Loweemon: You mean that... Mirage and Digimon attack before? Biyomon: Yes. Lobomon: So where does this "prophecy" factor in? Biyomon: The Azure Prophecy speaks of a Divergence.￼ It say when time begins it march answer, they shall return as visitors. Hybrid Digimon from the Digital World not our own. Upon, Digital Grymoire, they will wreck two divergent futures: one they bring salvation, and the other, ruin--- an enigma to confound even the highest mind. Lobomon: Hybrid Digimon may... Wreck two futures? Kumamon: "Reek," huh? Ottermon smell Tama Ottermon: Oh, man! Tama, this Prophecy's about you! Tama: (Angry) Wh-wh-what are you the-talking about? There's both the-wrong with the way I smell! You big the-''dummt! '' Ottermon: Well, at least I'm dumber than ''you! Lobomon: We're sorry, your highness. I'm afraid there's just no hope for them. Biyomon: Oh, ugh... Loweemon: (thinking) So "The Hybrid Digimon"... As in the Legendary Warriors? I guess it's one of those "believe-what-you-want-to" things, but yeah, so far, It does seem to match up. Loweemon: Um, do you mind if I ask you a slightly unknown question? If this federation is really so terrible, why have so many countries agreed to become members? Biyomon: Must of the Mirages and Digimon in Digital Grymoire---- not all, but certainly most of them--- are now firmly under the Federation's control. With such a powerful army behind them, citizens can go about their lives without fearing the Mirages and Digimon that still roam free. Kumamon: So, they control ''that ''many Mirages and Digimon? Seriously!? Biyomon: Y-Yes! Uh, "Polar Bear Digimon" Kumamon: Whoa! Biyomon: King Brandelis's ￼Hersld Lieutenants, known as the Dark Beast Digimons, command all of Grymoire's Digimon and Mirages with the same authority as the Famous Digimon of the Keepers of ages past. Lobomon: So there was a Digimon of the Keepers? Sound like it was pretty powerful. Biyomon: Yes, but that was more than a century ago. Loweemon: So... sorry about the unknown question, but, if the federation can guarantee that kind of absolute protected, wouldn't it be sorth while to take them Biyomon: It may ''seem ''wise... But you see, membership in the Federation involves following their laws, and adoption.. of a heinous creed. It chills me, right to the marrow of my data. Anteatermon: That bad? Biyomon: Yes. I bet you, see for yourselves. Once you have done so, well... you will understand. Anteatermon: Okay, then. Biyomon: Now then. May I ask what you Warriors of you intend to do next? Agunimon: Well, whatever's going on outntuere, the only thing we can do a right now￼ is just keep fighting and regain our abilities and powers, am I right? Biyomon: Oh? Dogmon: Apparently, at one time we used them to mastered it to fight. But somehow, we lost them, along with our memories. So, we're hoping by getting our powers and abilities back, we might stumble on some clues about our past. Kumamon: That's right. So if Mirages and Digimon like those Goblins and those Digimon look like them are bugging you, we can lay down the smack. Biyomon: Lay down, the what? Kazemon: Uh, I think what he's trying to say is we'll help you oit. Or at least, in the best way we know how. Biyomon: Oh, thank you. You have my thanks. Mine and all Cornelia's! Kazemon: Still, if we're going to get stronger, don't you think we need to beef up our arsenal first? Cause we can't put up much Irma fight without some strong power, Digimon and Mirages. Dogmon: Yeah, Princess, do you know of any nearby places where strong Mirages and Digimon lives? Biyomon: I don't think there's a Nearby strong Digimon here. But for Mirages, if you travel to the northeast of Cornelia, you will find the Nether Nebula, a network of caverns inhabited by many wild Digimon and Mirages. Kumamon: Wow, thank. Biyomon: Not at all. Savage Mirages have been sighted in the Nebula. You may well end up dead. Kumamon: Uh... That's... Good. Biyomon: If you insist upon going, then please take the utmost caution. Lobomon: He will, Your￼ Highness. Otherwise he's gonna be ''extremely ''sorry. Kumamon: Hold on. Why me? What did I do? They left Kazemon: It looks like we'll need wind our way down to reach the exit. Dogmon: Seems that way? What a funny way to build a town. Tama: Oh, it's not that the-strange to the People of Digital Grymoire. Hey, while we're here, why don't we ask around town and the-see what we can find out. They saw a Gate Agunimon: Huh? What's this thing? Tama: Oh, I was hoping a path might link the-up here. Tama went to the gate Agunimon: Tama, where are you going!? They are back in Nine Wood Hills In their Rookie Form Pengimon: We're back in Nine Wood Hill? Tama: You see, the Gate here doesn't connect to just one the-area. All throughout Digital Grymoire you'll find places--- safe the-locations that lead back here. Open the way to come and the-go ￼as you please! Flamon: And how exactly do we do that? Tama: You already the-saw ￼. Just walk up to the right place, and that's all it the-takes. Lamnimon: But surely means of transportation that handy must come with a catch? Tama: No the-catch! You can use the gate as the-little or much as you like. What's more, time in here and time in Grymoire---- they don't both the-flow at the same speed. So whatever crisis Iis going the-down, you can outnit on hold and kick back here till you're ready. Dogmon: Wow! It's like Magic.! Strabimon: Yeah... really irresponsible magic.￼ KoRaimon: Just imagine. Revisiting lace we've been! We'll call it... the Super Port-A-Party! Tama: Are you the-kidding? That name definitely the-here an F. Reflectmon: He deserves an H. KoRaimon: An H!?! But grades only go down to F! Serafie: Extra, extra. Read aaall bout it￼. Tama: Wh-what ￼do ''you ''the-want here, Serafie? Serafie: In case you're wondering, you csn use the Prism Case and Data Case anywhere you find one of these gates. Tama: Oh, I think I the-get it now. Gates are the-what you meant when you talked about a "strong connection." Serafie: Heh? Oh, right, right. That's the gist of it.